Trunks and Pan's first date
by alkaidx10
Summary: this is an very old fanfic of mine this was on another site but i'm posting on here but yeah its trunks and pan's first date and gohn is not too happy with pan lying to him but will pan and trunks stay together or will gohn break them up


**Pan and Trunks's First Date**

**Author's notes: Ok, first of all, as you can probably guess if you've ever read my work before, I really want Trunks and Pan to be a couple. So if you have something against them being a couple, then you probably won't enjoy this. Ok, just to warn you, this is kind of silly, but it's been really fun to write. I really tried to get into the mind of a certain over-protective father...you'll find out! Also, again I'd like to thank Kelly and Tish for helping with dialouge. Here we go!**

It was recess. Pan and her good friend Winnifred were sitting under a tree, talking about their math teacher, when Winnifred, like every other girl in school, noticed that Trunks Briefs was making his way towards them.

"Hey Pan! Pan! Isn't that Trunks?" Winnifred asked excitedly.

"Yeah. So?" Pan asked.

"He's coming over here! Ohmygodohmygod do I look Ok? Tell me the truth!" Winnifred asked.

Pan sighed. Winn was one of her best friends, but she tended to over-react to certain situations. A _lot. _"Yes, Winn, you look fine. Trust me," she said, and would have said something else except Trunks was there, standing over her. She felt her heart begin to race. _Is it so wrong for me to like Trunks? Everybody does, for obvious reasons! _Pan stood up, her feelings carefully hidden under a face of friendliness. "Hey Trunks. What's up?"

"Hey Pan," Trunks said cheerfully. "Say, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall or something this Friday."

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Of course! Yeah!" Pan stuttered. This hadn't really been what she'd expected, but it was more than Ok with her.

"Great," Trunks smiled. "I'll pick you up around seven, then, all right? All right," He said, and walked off toward his group of friends that were standing a little bit away.

"Eeee!" Pan squealed quietly.

Winn grabbed her arm. "Oh my god, Pan, I am so jealous! But I'm happy for you! Ecstatic! I beg you, PLEASE let me be a part of this! Please please please!" she begged.

"Fine! Yeah! Great!" Pan said, and both she and Winn jumped up and down a bit, squealing in delight of what was to come.

________

After school Winn begged Pan again if she could go over to her house so that she could help her with clothes. Pan said yeah, that she'd probably need some help, and Winn was overjoyed. They got to Pan's house reletively quickly, and they ran upstairs. Winn dropped her bookbag on the floor and immediatly began tearing Pan's closet apart.

"Hey! Hey! What are you doing?" Pan asked, frantic. It would be a _bad _thing if her father walked in then. Pan didn't think he'd be to thrilled at the prospect of her going out with Trunks. She was glad that Trunks couldn't come over for training that day, so that there weren't any akward scenes with him.

"I'm looking for something for you to- ah HA!" Winn shouted, and held up a skin tight black spaghetti strap tank top.

"Where and when did I get _that?_" Pan asked, puzzled.

"Doesn't matter. You have it. It'll probably go nicely with these jeans, too," Winn replied, holding them up.

"If you say so," Pan said. She didn't really know the first thing about fashion, but she trusted Winn. She knew more than Pan did, so Pan just had to rely on her. Winn resumed digging through her closet and five minutes later emerged with a dark blue see-through cardigan.

"This," Winn said thoughtfully, looking at the clothes she had selected, "Is going to be awesome. Put these on."

Pan picked up the clothes and quickly put them on while Winn had her back turned. "Dude! I can like, not move in these jeans! Are they supposed to be this tight?" she complained.

"Of course," Winn said impatiently. "Now stop moving around so I can look at you."

Pan crossed her arms and gave her a knowing look. "You sounded exactly like your mom there, Winn," she said.

Winn grimaced. "Sorry. Anyway, let's have a look." Pan straightened, and Winn looked at her from all angles. "Hm..." she said, and buttoned the first button on the cardigan. She smiled. "You look great!" she said finally.

"I do?" Pan asked, and walked over to her full length mirror. She was half afraid at first, but was surprised at how she looked. "Wow...I look...different..." she said, after looking at herself for a moment.

"You look great. Trunks will be positivley drooling over you. You look way fab, I'm serious," Winn said.

"Good...you know, once you get used to them, these jeans really aren't that bad," Pan said, and laughed. Winn laughed too.

"I guess tomorrow we have to do makeup and hair et cetera," Winn said thoughtfully.

"Makeup? I have to wear makeup? That stuff itches my face and is a pain in the ass to put on!" Pan complained.

"It won't. Trust me. Hey!" Winn said suddenly. "What's that?"

Pan listened. "Oh god! It's my dad! Um...um...quick! Get out some books! We have to pretend we're studying!" Pan whispered frantically, and quickly got her regular clothes on. She stuffed the clothes Winn had picked out underneath a pile of other clothes, and dove down onto the floor behind a book as she heard Gohan turning her doorknob.

"Ok Winn, the capital of Italy is...?" Pan asked quickly.

"Uh...Paris?" Winn asked.

"No! It's-" Pan didn't have time to finish, because Gohan walked into her usually-reasonably neat room.

"What are you two doing in here?" Gohan asked, and frowned at the mess.

"We're...studying!" Pan lied.

"I see. And I take it Winn usually studies with clothes all over the place?" Gohan asked.

"Uh...yeah! All the time," Pan said, and nodded convincingly.

"Uh...huh. What are you studying?"

"Quantium physics!"

"World War 2!" Pan and Winn said at the same time.

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "At the same time?"

Pan smiled angelically and nodded.

"Huh. That's kinda strange, considering those are your English books," Gohan said.

Pan slowly moved her eyes from her suspicious father to the book that was in front of her. Sure enough, the words were talking about nouns and prepositional phrases.

"Pan? Tell me. What were you doing?" Gohan asked, getting more than a little fed up.

"Nothing! We were just studying!" Pan said, her voice starting to rise to a shriek.

"Um...I think I have to go home now. Bye!" Winn said, and gathered her books and ran out of the room.

"Uh...I'd better...see her to the door!" Pan said, and ran after her.

Gohan frowned after his daughter. Something was up, but he didn't know what.

_______

The next day after school Pan and Winn ran home as fast as they could. Winn had her whole collection of perfumes, makeup, and even a pair of shoes in her bookbag, not to mention her textbooks. So she was pretty loaded down. By the time they reached the front door, she was panting and gasping. Pan opened the door, and hoped against hope that her dad wasn't right there. Her hopes were crushed when she saw she was staring right into Gohan's face.

"H..hi dad!" Pan said, with as much cheerfullness as she could muster.

"What are you doing home so early? You're usually not here for another fifteen minutes!" Gohan said.

"Um...we have a test tomorrow and...we really wanted time to study!" Pan said. Winn nodded in agreement.

"Hmph. Fine. Then go study. But first, why don't you offer Winnifred here something to drink?" Gohan told her.

Pan exchanged a hopeless look with Winn, but she took her into the kitchen and gave her some water. Pan kept watching the clock, because she knew that Trunks would be here soon, and she _really _didn't want to have to explain him to Winn. Unfortunatley, just as Winn finished her water, the doorbell rang. Pan groaned. Could things get _any _worse?

They could. Pan tried to rush Winn up the stairs, but Gohan opened the door and said hello to Trunks. Hearing his name, Winn slowly turned around, stared, squealed with delight, and fainted. Pan groaned, but picked her up and began to drag Winn up the stairs when Gohan called, with a false pleasent voice, "Oh Pan? Aren't you forgetting your bookbags?"

Pan looked down at Winn. She was totally out. She noticed that a lipstick had fallen out of Winn's pocket. Pan casually kneeled, picked it up, and hid it in her hand as she walked down the stairs. She opened Winn's bookbag to put the lipstick back in, but she misjudged just how much Winn had stuffed it. As soon as it was unzipped, Bottles of perfume clattered to the floor, along with hair supplies and eyeshadows. Pan's eyes widened in fear as she tried to quickly stuff it all back in.

"Pan? What's that?" Gohan asked, even though he could plainly see.

"It's nothing! Nothing at all! Winn just likes to be...um...prepared!" Pan said frantically. She realized it wasn't all going to fit in the one pocket that she had opened, so she opened the main one when the shoes fell out, along with everything else Winn had brought along. Pan was humiliated and worried. Gohan would surely figure out that she was going on a date.

"Pan? Tell me. Now. What are you and Winn going to be doing?" Gohan asked, his voice very serious.

"Studying! Just studying! That's all! Just...studying!!!" Pan exclaimed, and smiled innocently up at Gohan as she stuffed the last of Winn's beauty products into her bookbag. She slung both her own bookbag and Winn's over her shoulder, and dashed up the stairs to where her friend was lying.

"Pan! Explain to me exactly what all that was about!" Gohan roared. By now he had lost his temper.

Pan stopped dead in her tracks. She collected herself, turned to face her angry father, and smiled innocently. "Really, daddy! All we're going to be doing is studying! We have this huge test tomorrow and we're totally not prepared!" she said, using the voice that Bra always used when she wanted something from _her _dad. It always worked, at least for Bra.

Gohan crossed his arms. Pan could tell he wasn't convinced, so she grabbed Winn and dragged her up the stairs, very quickly. Trunks hadn't said anything this entire time, because he hadn't wanted to embarrass Pan even more than she already was.

Gohan sighed. "Trunks, what do you think is going on?" he asked.

Now Trunks was caught in a sticky situation. He knew that Gohan would be not happy if he found out that he was going out on a date with Pan, but he couldn't just _lie _to Gohan! Gohan was probably the person he was closest to, and Trunks could tell him anything. Except, of course, his feelings for Pan. "Well..." he began. "It seems like she's getting dressed up for something," he said finally.

"I can see that," Gohan answered shortly.

Trunks realized he was going to have to satisfy Gohan more than that. "Well...don't take my word on this, but if I had to guess it seems like she might be getting ready for some kind of date," Trunks said, hoping he hadn't betrayed Pan.

Gohan growled. "I don't have anything against her dating...well, not really, I suppose...but the fact that she didn't _tell _me is what really gets me. Why wouldn't she just tell me, or at least Videl? And why is she trying to cover it up?" he wondered.

"Maybe it's someone that she doesn't want you to know about so she wants to keep him a secret," Trunks said, and as soon as the words were out of his mouth he mentally smacked himself. Why had he said _that, _of all things?!

"In that case, then he's probably some low-down jerk who isn't good for anything. That just makes it all the worse," Gohan growled.

Trunks was caught. He couldn't agree with Gohan, because that would be insulting himself. But if he stuck up for the 'low-down jerk' Gohan would get suspicious. Instead, he did niether. Trunks shrugged. "I dunno. For all we know, they could just be planning for the next dance or whatever. It was just an idea of mine, about the date thing."

Gohan snorted but didn't say anything. He _knew _that Pan had a date, now that Trunks had put the idea into his head. He just had to figure out who the jerk was, so he could grind the little snot into a bloody pulp. Gohan grinned evily. "Ok, Trunks, come on. Let's train."

_______

Pan closed the door behind her and sighed in relief. "That was _way _to close..." she moaned. She dropped Winn on her bed and their books on the floor. Winn suddenly sat straight up.

"Was that Trunks that I just saw???" Winn asked.

"Uh huh," Pan said.

"Oh god..." Winn fell back onto the bed. "I just fainted in front of the hottest guy in school. I am such a _loser!_" she cried.

"Don't worry about it. I doubt he cares, really," Pan said. She sat next to Winn on her bed.

"I hope not. If he did, he won't mention it, cause he's such a nice person," Winn said, and sighed romantically.

Pan could see where this was going. But Winn had already started, and once she began gushing over Trunks, nothing could stop her.

"Or maybe he won't even think anything of it. Maybe he's flattered! Course, he probably isn't because he has all these other beautiful girls fawning over him and he probably doesn't want anything to do with me because I'm not pretty and he'd never marry me because of that because he would want his children to be beautiful just like him! He is SO hot! And he wears the cutest clothes! And his smile! He is always so sweet to his girlfriends!" And so Winn went on like that for about a half hour without slowing down. Pan just nodded and said, "uh huh" and "totally" and "I agree" without really listening to any of it. They were both off in their own little worlds, but Pan snapped back to reality when Winn said, "God, Pan, you are soooo incredibly lucky to be able to go-" Pan slammed her hand over Winn's mouth, remembering something in the nick of time.

"Winn. Not. Another. Word. Not until I tell you. Ok?" Pan said, trying to remain calm. Winn nodded, her eyes confused. Pan removed her hand, and went over to the wall where there was an air vent that connected with the training room. Pan would often listen while Trunks was over with her dad, just to eavesdrop on their conversations. If Pan hadn't stopped Winn from talking about Pan going out with Trunks, Gohan would have heard everything and she would _never _have been allowed to go. Pan slowly closed the vent and slumped to the floor in relief.

"Ok Winn, you can talk now," Pan said.

"What was all that about?"

"I found out a few months ago that this air shaft leads to the room that my dad and Trunks are in. In other words, if the vent is open, I can hear what they are saying and they can hear what I'm saying. That's why I stopped you from talking. Ok, let's do makeup, I guess..." Pan said.

"Oh. Ok, here's what I brought along." Winn dumped the contents of her bookbag to the floor. She sifted through it. "Pan, get on that outfit so we can color-coordinate," she instructed. Pan obeyed. "All right, you probably want a more natural look, right?"

Pan looked at her blankly. "I...guess..."

"Allll right, then you probably wanna stick with more subtle hues, so these would be your best choices for lipstick," Winn said. And their beauty session went on for another hour and a half. By the time Winn was finished with her, Pan looked positively stunning. She examined herself in the mirror.

"I look...I feel...so...different..." Pan said. She couldn't help smiling at her reflection.

Winn sighed happily. "Pan, you look...fabulous! No guy, no matter how thick, will be able to stay away with that. But...alright, you've chosen the perfume you want, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna put it on until I actually go on the date. I don't want my dad to know what we've been doing. Speaking of which, I'd better go change," Pan said. She gave herself one last look in the mirror, then slipped into her normal clothes. Winn helped her take her makeup off. "Winn, thank you soooo much for helping me, I'm serious!"

"Sure! You'll be fine tomorrow night, don't worry. Now...we'd better seriously study this time, or your dad will get really suspicious," Winn said.

"Ok. Um..." Pan opened her bookbag and took out her history book. Winn did the same. They meant to study. They really did. But they couldn't concentrate. So they just talked about school, guys (Trunks in particular), friends, everything. So when Gohan suddenly walked in again they jumped up.

"Jeez Dad, don't do that!" Pan exclaimed.

"Winn. Go home," Gohan said without amusment.

Winn looked at Pan with sympathy in her eyes, then packed up her bookbag and quickly left. Pan stood up to walk her to the door, but Gohan blocked the doorway.

"Winnifred is perfectly capable of finding her own way out," Gohan said.

"What do you need, Dad?" Pan asked nervously.

"You weren't studying," Gohan said bluntly.

"Yes we were!" Pan said. "We were studying the entire time!"

"Oh really? And was 'the whole time' _before _or _after _Winn was going on and on about Trunks?" Gohan asked.

Pan looked at the floor in embarassment. "...After... Other than the time she spent doing that, we were studying!"

"And what about the time with the clothes? Videl cleaned your room today, and I see that your clothes are all over again," Gohand said.

Pan silently cursed. So _that's _who had messed all of her stuff up. "Winn...um...just wanted to show me this new style that everyone's wearing!" Pan said finally, knowing that her father wouldn't know the difference.

"Hmph. What were you studying?" Gohan asked, changing tactics. "I can help you if you want."

_No! _Pan screamed silently. "Um...the war of 1812," Pan said.

"Hm. I had to write a good many reports on that one when I was in school. I'll quiz you, see how much you know," Gohan offered, but it was said more like a command.

_Uh-oh..._Pan thought. She knew absolutley nothing on the war of 1812. In fact, she was glad that there _was _a war in 1812. Well...she'd have to do the best she could.

"How did it begin?" Gohan was asking.

"Um...let's see...uh...the...the Vikings...yeah, the Vikings came over to America in search of new lands to conquer, and...um...Columbus didn't really like that, so he sent George Washington over to fight them, and they did, and that was...uh...the battle of Waterloo, and so George Washington won, and he and Tom Ridge signed the Declaration of Independance on that day, and then they founded the thirteen original colonies, but soon after that they were going to have problems with the Romans, but that's another war. Yeah. That's the war of 1812!" Pan answered.

Gohan stared. "Pan? No," he said finally.

"Was I way off?" Pan said.

"Pan, who are you going out with that is making you lie so much?" Gohan asked, ignoring her question.

Pan was speechless for a moment. "No one! Winn and I were studying, talking, and she was doing clothes stuff. That is all! I am not going out with anyone! God, just leave me alone for once!" she shouted.

"Pan, that is it. You are staying home tomorrow, and Saturday. That is no way to talk to your father, and I thought I taught you not to lie, especially to me," Gohan decided.

"No! Dad, you can't do that!" Pan screamed.

"I can, and I did. Now stay here and clean up this mess," Gohan ordered, and he left.

Pan slammed the door and slid down it, moaning. This was her big chance! She was finally going out with Trunks, and now her stupid father wasn't even letting her. _No way, _she decided. She _had _to go on this date, so she would. She picked up the phone and dialed Trunks's phone number.

_______

Trunks picked up the phone. "Hello?" he asked.

"Trunks, it's Pan," she said.

Trunks frowned. Pan sounded upset, and when Pan was upset, heads rolled. "What's going on? Are you Ok?"

"Um, yeah, I guess, but my dad is being way mean and he doesn't want me to go on this date because he says he could never like a jerk who made his daughter lie to him. So he doesn't want me to go. Actually, he forbade me to do it," Pan explained.

"All right...so does this mean you can't go?" Trunks couldn't keep the disapointment out of his voice.

"No way! Of course I'm going, don't worry. I wouldn't want to miss this. I just wanted to call you and tell you to pick my up from my window and not the door," Pan told him.

"Oh. All right. Cool," Trunks grinned. Pan may _seem _sweet and innocent to people at first glance, but when you got to know her, she was really quite rebellious.

"Great. So pick me up, from my window, a little after seven, Ok?" Pan asked.

"Sure," Trunks said.

"Ok. See you tomorrow, then," Pan said.

"Yep. Later."

"Bye." Pan hung up, and tried to still her racing heart. She would have to stop that, or she would make a fool out of herself tomorrow night. Just thinking about her date, and how she knew that she was actually going now, made her sigh in relief. She happily got her shower and went to sleep.

_______

Pan got home from school, ate something, did her homework, but she couldn't concentrate on anything. The only reason she did things was to take her mind off her date with Trunks that evening, but nothing helped. At six o' clock she went up to her room, locked the door, and made sure the vent was closed. She proceded to get on her outfit, which Winn called "The Wonder Outfit" because she said Pan looked "absolutley fab" in it, and put on the slightly uncomfortable shoes Winn had loaned her. Pan knew she should count her blessings, so she was thankful that #1, Winn had shoes that would be suitable, and #2, Winn and Pan had the same shoe size. But still. Pan had definatley had more comfortable shoes than this. She then took the makeup supplies out of her drawer and went over to her mirror. Pan frowned. This was the hard part. But she carefully, painstakingly, and slowly got it all on her face without too much trouble. Pan looked at herself, and realized she had no idea what to do with her hair. She panicked. She knew this was only Trunks, and she knew this was only her hair, but after years of being around friends that were obsessed about how they looked, Pan worried. She speed-dialed Winn's number.

"Winn! What do I do with my hair?!" she shreiked. Pan listened, and slowly calmed down. "Ok. Ok, yeah, I got it. Thanks. You are a lifesaver!" Pan said, and hung up. She went back to her mirror and got out a thin hair band. She did as Winn had instructed, and twisted her hair up into a high bun on her head. She turned her head this way and that, examining what she had done. Satisfied, she went over to her full length mirror. She gasped at her reflection. She looked so much older, more mature. At least, she probably would have if she hadn't been smiling from ear to ear. She forced herself to look serious. She remembered to button the first button of her cardigan, as Winn had done. She was stunning, and dared to admit it to herself. She gave a sigh of relief and looked at her clock. She had a couple more minutes before she could start to expect Trunks. She sat down on her bed and closed her eyes, calming her nerves and her heartbeat. She was going to be _fine. _Trunks would like her, the date would go smoothly, and everything would be just _fine. _Pan took a deep breath and heard a light rapping at her window. Pan took another deep breath and opened it.

Trunks looked her over from face to feet to face again, a habit he had gotten into over the years. "Pan, you look...great!" he said finally.

Pan blushed slightly. "Thanks," she said.

"Ok, how're we gonna do this? I mean, I can carry you..." Trunks offered.

"That'd work!" Pan said, too quickly. "I mean, yeah, I think that'll probably be easiest. But we should really get out of here!"

"All right. Come on," Trunks said. Pan inched herself out of the window and got into Trunks' waiting arms. They flew to the mall, after Trunks confirmed that Pan had eaten dinner. They landed a block away. _Ok, Pan, you see? This is going FINE. And it is going to stay FINE. Pan, relax, because you are going to be just FINE! _she thought. They walked into the mall, and roamed around for about two hours, talking and joking about school, TV, people, whatever. They were having a good time when Trunks suddenly stopped.

"What's up?" Pan asked, concerned.

"Um, that's my mom over there..." Trunks said, pointing.

"Where? Oh...oh, that isn't good. No, um, what do we do?" Pan asked.

"We avoid her at all costs," Trunks said, "But unfortunatley we're kinda far from the exit. What kind of mall is this, anyway, with only one exit?"

"I dunno, but, um, here! Into the bookstore!" Pan said, and quickly ran in with Trunks right behind her. They hid among the racks of children's books, right inside the window of the store so they could watch what was happening.

"Hm, The Bearenstien Bears New Girl in Town, I don't think I've read this one," Trunks murmered, looking at the selection of books.

"What?!" Pan asked.

"Just kidding. Should we try to get closer to the exit?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," said Pan, peering out the window.

"Pan?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah?" Pan said, looking up at Trunks. He leaned over and kissed her.

"Just in case we never get out of this alive," Trunks joked when they parted. "Ok, let's try it."

Pan nodded. She couldn't speak. Winn was going to be SO jealous!

So they store-hopped for a while, occasionally buying little worthless gadgits that they thought looked neat. But they didn't mind all the hurrying at all. It gave them a feeling of excitement, having to keep running from Trunks's mom. Trunks kissed her once more in the mall, right when they saw the exit. When they finally emerged onto the street they were breathless and laughing. When they calmed down a bit Pan looked at her watch, and was surpised that it was 10:00. The time seemed to go by like nothing at all. Ten o clock was her normal curfew, but she didn't feel like going home just then and said so to Trunks. She had gotten much more comfortable talking with Trunks over the last three hours, and of that Pan was very glad.

"So if you don't wanna go home, do you wanna go to the park for a little while?" Trunks asked.

"Sure, I'd like that. We can walk around. Or maybe actually sitting would be better," Pan said, and laughed. Trunks laughed too.

"Yeah, sitting's good." But they walked to the park, and walked around in a comfortable silence for a while, until Pan broke it by saying,

"You know, I'm starting to think that sitting may be a good idea now."

"All right," Trunks said, and with her, walked over to bench, and sat down with his arm resting on the back of the bench behind her.

Pan leaned back against Trunks's arm and closed her eyes.

"What, you getting tired already?" Trunks teased.

Pan opened her eyes. "Yeah right. I'm just thinking."

"'Bout what?" Trunks asked.

"Nothing, really. I didn't have enough time to think of what I was going to think about," Pan said.

Trunks laughed. "Whatever."

They were silent for a little while longer, until again Pan broke the quiet. "I...I had a really good time tonight, Trunks..."

"Well, it's not over till you say it is," Trunks said, stroking her shoulder.

Pan shivered. "Well...I don't want this to end yet...but I'm already in trouble as far as my dad is concerned..."

Trunks nodded. "I know. So are you saying you think you should go back?"

"I think I should, but I don't want to," Pan said.

"Yeah, but as you said, you're already in trouble. So come on, I'll take you home," Trunks said, and stood up. Pan stood up too, and since there was no one else around, got into his arms and Trunks flew off towards her house.

Pan breathed in the heavy scent of Trunks and smiled. His arms were warm, and she wanted to stay like this forever. Far too soon Trunks said, "Here we are, Pan."

Pan reluctantly got out of his arms and crawled in through her window. "This was fun, we should do it again," Pan said.

"Yeah. Next week?"

Pan nodded. "Sure, if I'm not grounded, which means if my dad doesn't find out, which means that...oh come on. Who're we kidding? Of course he's gonna find out. He always does. But yeah, I'd like to do this again." Pan said.

"All right, then I guess I'll find out in school or something what you're schedule is," Trunks said. "But I better go." Trunks leaned over and kissed her for a much longer period of time than he had when they were in the mall. He gently touched his tounge to her's and they parted. "Good night, Pan," Trunks said, and half smiled before he flew off.

Pan just stood there, a huge grin spreading slowly across her face. She closed the window. "Eeeee!!!!!" she squealed, as loud as she dared. She threw off her cardigan, kicked off her shoes, and began twirling around her room. "Winn! Call Winn!" she said, but before she could pick up the phone a very angry Gohan stormed into the room.

"Hiiiii Dad!" Pan nearly sang, forgetting that her father was likely to be extremely upset. She looked at him and quickly snapped back into reality. "Oh, um, yeah, hi dad!"

"Pan...you went on that date, didn't you?" Gohan asked in a very low, dangerous voice.

"No way! You said I was grounded, so I didn't go. Jeez, what kind of person do you think I am?"

"Pan? You are wearing _makeup_. And _tight clothing_. You HATE that stuff," Gohan said. He was doing his best to remain calm in the situation at hand, but he couldn't stay that way for much longer.

"I do? Since when?" Pan asked, knowing it was hopeless.

"You ALWAYS have. Pan, I specifically told you that you were grounded for tonight and tomorrow. What makes you think that you can just disobey my rules and go anyway?" Gohan asked.

"Look. Ok, fine, I went out on a date! Are you happy now?! Yes I disobeyed your stupid orders, yes I stayed out way past my stupid curfew, and yes I WILL DO IT AGAIN!" Pan screamed. She was tired, stressed, and she didn't feel like argueing with her father.

"Pan, I will not let you do that! Any guy who makes you lie like this and who makes you get this upset is no good. If you couldn't even tell your _mother _that you were going out on some date, that just proves to me that this guy is someone who we wouldn't approve of. I will not let you go out with some guy like that. And so for the next two weeks you will go to school, come home, and stay here. No friends, no movies, no dates, no nothing. You cannot just go around lying," Gohan told her.

"You can't do that just because I went on one date! I _had _to go on this! You don't understand!" Pan was getting upset. This wasn't _fair._ Her dad just didn't get anything!

"Why did you _have _to go on this date?" Gohan said, seeing how upset his daughter was.

"Because he's the hottest guy in school and he asked _me _out and he's _really_ cool and I like him! That's why!" Pan shouted. She didn't even notice the tears that had started running down her face. Why did this have to happen _tonight_, when she had been so happy just minutes before?

"Pan, I understand that more than you think. But I still can't have you running around when I have no idea where you are," Gohan said gently.

"Then don't spazz out whenever I have dates! Let me go on them, so that the next time something like this might happen we can avoid it!" Pan exclaimed.

Gohan thought for a moment. "Fine," he said finally. "You can go on whatever dates you want. I can't really stop you. But your curfew is still 10:00, and I still am going to have to punish you for this."

Pan slumped. But then Gohan said, "You have to do the dishes for a week."

Pan brightened. "That's it? You're serious? Oh, thank you thank you thank you!" Pan yelled, and wiped away her tears.

Gohan smiled. "Uh huh. Just be sure to use your own common sense when choosing guys, all right?"

"I know, Dad," Pan said.

"Good. Now get your shower and get to bed," Gohan said, and walked out of the room. Pan undressed, got her shower, and crawled into bed smiling. She closed her eyes, and then opened them again suddenly. _I wonder if Dad will still be this lenient with me when I tell him that the guy I've been dating is Trunks..._she wondered. She shook her head. "I am _not _thinking about that tonight," she said aloud to the darkness. She then turned on her side, closed her eyes again, and fell asleep.

The End

Author's notes: Well, I told you it was kind of silly. Was it that bad? Did you like it? Please, tell me what you think, but only constructive critisism, please. E-mail me at

Thanks for reading!

Author's notes: Ok, for all of you who were kinda left hanging at the end of "Pan and Trunks's First Date", this is to tie up the loose ends. No, actually, this is a story in itself, it just kind of happens after their first date. So if you haven't read that one first, I suggest you do. Anyway, I'd like to thank my friend Kelly for helping with this, and again, if you don't like the idea of Pan and Trunks together, than you probably won't enjoy this. For those of you who do, enjoy!

Bulma was throwing a party. People were just hanging out, drinking punch and talking amongst themselves, remembering old times and telling abut the new. What Trunks in particular wanted was some time alone with Pan. It wasn't easy to get away from Gohan, though. Gohan still didn't know that Trunks was the one she was going out with the whole time for the past---what was it now?---_two months_, Trunks thought. He grimaced, remembering all the close calls he and Pan had encountered. But Gohan was going to have to find out about them _sometime. _Trunks had just always felt that the time wasn't right. He hadn't seen Pan for a few days, due to a school vacation and being bogged down with homework, and he really needed to talk to her. It was their two month anniversery tonight, after all. Trunks had bought her a really nice necklace that he was anxious to give. He had it in his pocket right now. Trunks was trying to pay attention to what Gohan was saying to him, but his eyes kept drifting towards Pan. There she was---she was talking with Bra across the room. Trunks caught her eye and made a small motion with his eyes. She nodded slightly and turned back to Bra.

"-music is horrible. Even I could do better, no offense. Did she pick it out herself?" Gohan was asking.

"What? Oh, um, yeah I think so," Trunks answered, hoping he hadn't just made some terrible mistake with their conversation.

"Hm. I guess it shows, then huh?" Gohan sipped his punch.

"Yeah," Trunks said, and laughed a little to make it sound more convincing, even thouh he still had no idea what his trainer was talking about. "So why can't Goten come?"

"Too much homework. My mom made him stay home and study. Poor kid," Gohan said.

Yeah. Uh...I think I need to go help my mom with the....food...uh, yeah, so...talk to you later, K?" Trunks made up an excuse.

Gohan shrugged. "Ok, sure." He moved on to talk to his mother for a few minutes.

Trunks slunk outside to one of the nearest gardens and waited for Pan. He only had to wait a few minutes.

"Hey Trunks," Pan said, and sat down on a bench. Trunks sat next to her.

He grinned. "I got you something."

Pan turned to face him. "What is it?" she asked.

Trunks casually reached into his pocket. "Well, since it's our two month anniversery and all, I thought I'd get you something nice," he said, and held out the necklace.

Pan touched it in his hand. She was speechless. Trunks clasped it around her neck. "Thank you Trunks...it's great!" she managed.

Trunks grinned again. "Glad you like it," he said.

Pan looked embarrassed. "But I don't have anything for you..." she said.

He touched her chin with his fingers. "Don't worry about it. It's nothing, trust me. Besides, I have way too much stuff as it is," he complained.

"But I still feel bad about not having anything to give you..." Pan said.

"Well, how about something simple....like this..." Trunks said, and kissed her. Pan felt the same pleasent whir of excitement that she always got whenever Trunks kissed her.

When they parted, Pan smiled. "I think I can manage something like that," she said mischeiviously, and unbuttoned his shirt. She let it open and placed her hands on his now-bare chest. She looked at him craftily again and kissed him. This time when they parted they heard someone cracking up with laughter. They turned around and saw Bra laughing her head off.

"_Bra?_" Trunks and Pan both said at the same time.

Bra continued laughing, but now spoke. "You-you guys...this is gonna be _great!" _she squealed, and turned to go back indoors.

Pan and Trunks's faces were now matching expressions of horror. "Bra, you can't just go back and tell them! Come back here!" Pan said desperately. It would be bad enough having to tell Gohan about her and Trunks themselves, but it would be even _worse_ if he heard it from another person. But Bra skipped merrily away then, and Trunks sat frozen for a split second before taking off after her. Trunks managed to button his shirt while he was running, so that people wouldn't think _too _badly of him. They skidded into the living room just as Bra stood up on a table and cleared her throat loudly. Everyone in the room looked at her, and Bra smiled sweetly at Pan and Trunks before beginning. Trunks shook his head and mouthed 'no!' but Bra started her little "announcement" anyway.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please," she announced clearly. "I have an important...announcement...to make." Bra winked at Pan and Trunks. "Just now, I think you'll be interested to know, I saw Pan and Trunks outside. Now here's the clincher, folks. Trunks had his shirt off. Pan had her hands all over his chest. What's more, these two secret lovey doves were _kissing_!" Bra waited a moment for this to sink in a little bit. "That's all, thank you." she hopped off the table and waited to watch the fireworks.

Gohan, along with everyone else, was staring at Bra. But slowly their gazes turned towards the uncomfortable couple in the doorway. Gohan went over to where they were standing and towarded over them. "Is what Bra says true?" he asked in a dangerously calm voice.

Trunks straightened and looked Gohan in the eye. "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Gohan asked, his voice growing quieter and quieter, a sure sign that he was about to lose his temper very quickly.

"I-I was going to. _We _were going to...but the time never came up..." said Trunks. He was trying not to show that he was afraid, but he was. Deathly afraid. When Gohan was angry, there was no telling what he might do.

"The time never came--" Something caught Gohan's eye, and he yanked the necklace off of Pan's neck. "What's _this?_"

"Hey!" Pan exclaimed, trying to snatch it back.

"It's a necklace. I gave it to Pan as a gift. We've been going out for-" Trunks looked uneasily at Pan before going on. "We've been going out for two months, and the whole two-month thing is pretty important, so I got Pan a gift." Trunks took a deep breath. "Look, Gohan, I'm sorry, but this is the way it is. Pan and I like eachother, and we're going out, and there's nothing you can do about it. So...I'm sorry if you don't like it, but this is what is going to be happening." Trunks said firmly.

Gohan crushed the necklace in his hand, sending pieces of the chain flying every which way. Trunks was about to mention about how that necklace wasn't exactly cheap, but he thought better of it after seeing the look on his trainer's face.

"Dad! Why'd you do that? It was just a gift, jeez!" Pan complained.

Gohan ignored her question. "Pan. We are going home. Now. Come on," he commanded, and grabbed her arm.

"Ow! Dad, let go! You're hurting me!" Pan cried. He wasn't really, but Pan knew that if she really wanted her dad to get off her back, all she had to do was say that he was hurting her. Gohan let go, glared at her, and stalked out the door. He stood in the doorway glowering at them.

Trunks turned to Pan. "Pan...I'm sorry..."

"Forget it. It's half my fault anyway. We'll just have to...work something out, I guess..." Pan said, and touched his hand.

Trunks half grinned sadly. "Right. Well...good luck..."

"Same to you, Trunks, believe me," Pan said, half joking.

"PAN!" Gohan roared.

Pan looked up one more time at Trunks and then went outside. Trunks stood in the doorway. He forced a small grin and waved. "Thanks for coming, you guys! Hope you had fun!"

Gohan just growled at him and flew off with Pan and Videl at his side. Trunks sighed and slumped down the length of the door frame. He heard Bra quietly say something to Bulma. Trunks started, then turned his head slowly towards his sister with a murderous look in his eyes. "Bra, I am going to KILL YOU!!!!!" he yelled, and Bra ran away screaming. He started chasing her.

"Ahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!" Bra shrieked.

"You don't deserve to stay alive, you little bitch!" Trunks yelled.

"Eeeek! Daddy, help meeeee!!!!" Bra screamed, still running.

Trunks almost caught Bra but his father stood in his way. "Move it, Dad!" Trunks yelled again, and shoved Vegeta aside.

Vegeta watched him as his son raced past him, surprised. "What?" he whispered. Trunks shouldn't have been able to move him, at least according to Vegeta. Vegeta recovered quickly from his surprise, and stood in Trunks's way again.

"Get outta my way!" Trunks roared. When Vegeta didn't move, Trunks yelled again in frustration and shot straight through the roof, sending bits of wood everywhere. He sped through the skies at top speed for a while, and didn't return home.

As soon as they got home, Gohan sat his daughter in a chair and paced in front of her, not knowing where to begin. "Pan," he said finally, "how can you lower yourself so much as to actually _want_ to go out with _Trunks_?"

"What's wrong with Trunks?" asked Pan, indignant.

"Pan, Trunks _uses _girls just for...for sex! I don't want you to get involved with him, for your sake!" Gohan said.

"That is so not true! Trunks would never do that to me! And if you don't want him to be my boyfriend, too bad! We like eachother and are going to keep going out for as long as we can stand eachother!" Pan yelled.

"Pan, honey, we just don't want you to get hurt. You know it's true that Trunks has...taken several girls home...and he's had hundreds of relationships. He might just not be ready for commitment yet, that's all. With the father figure in his life it's no surprise. We're just looking out for you, Pan, that's all," Videl told her.

_Great, _Pan thought. _When she uses _that _voice it's impossible to stay mad. But I need to prove my point, here! _"Look, that's it! I am not going to just sit here and listen to you badmouth my boyfriend! He is a sweet and caring guy, Ok?! There is nothing you can do that will change my mind about him! So lay off!" Pan yelled, trying to ignore what her mother had said.

"There is plenty that I can do! From now on, you are no longer permitted to have any association _whatsoever_ with that...that...monster of a boy! You will not see him, you will not talk to him, you will have nothing to do with him! And that is final! And just for sneaking around behind my back, you will be grounded for two months. Now go to your room and get to bed," Gohan ordered.

Pan opened her mouth to reply, but then shut it angerly. She ran up to her room and slammed the door. She flopped down on her bed, seething. What was the big _deal_, anyway? Pan knew about Trunks's previous "relationships" with girls, and that had been one of the first things they had settled. It wasn't as though Trunks had tried to keep it a secret or anything. Furthermore, Pan liked Trunks. They had been going together for two months now, and they never tired of eachother's company. "Arg!" Pan screamed into her pillow. It just wasn't _fair._ She heard a rapping at her window. She brightened, hearing the now-familar sound, and opened it to see Trunks hovering in front of her.

"Hey," Trunks greeted her quietly.

"Hi. What's up?" Pan asked.

Trunks groaned and rolled his eyes. "Don't even ask. Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to come flying with me," he questioned.

Pan looked at her clock. It read 11:56. "Well, sure, but you know I can't fly."

Trunks grinned. "That was partly why I asked. Ok, come on," he said, and Pan got into his arms. They flew around for a little while, but Trunks decided to land on a hill so that they could talk.

Pan sat down on the grass, and Trunks did the same. "My dad says I'm not allowed to 'see you, talk to you, or have anything to do with you'," she said, imitating her father.

Trunks rested his elbows on his knees, and put his head on his hands. "This sucks. Why is everyone making such a big deal out of this?" he wondered.

Pan rubbed his back with her one hand. "I dunno. But don't worry about it. This'll all blow over, eventually."

Trunks looked up at her and smiled. "I know," he said. He leaned over and kissed her. Pan leaned in, deepening the kiss, and unbuttoned his shirt again. Trunks shrugged it off his arms. He put his hands around her waist and continued kissing her. Pan put her hands on his shoulders and-

"Pan? Trunks? What're you---_oh my God!!_" they heard Gohan's voice yell suddenly.

Trunks swore softly and put his shirt on. "Hi, Gohan."

"What are you doing here?!" Gohan yelled.

"We were talking, Dad," Pan told him.

"Pan. Go home. Now," her father ordered.

"Why?" Pan asked.

"Go!" Gohan yelled.

"But I can't fly!" Pan reminded.

"I can fly her," Trunks offered quickly.

Gohan glared at him. "No."

"I'll come back, I promise. And then you can do whatever it is you're going to do to me," Trunks said, and winced at the possibilities. He figured he would probably have some nasty bruises the next morning.

"Yeah!" Pan agreed. "Besides, I...um...I need to ask Trunks something!"

Gohan turned his glare to his daughter. "...You have five minutes," he said, and crossed his arms. "Starting now."

Pan and Trunks looked at eachother, and then Trunks quickly swept Pan into his arms and took off. He flew full-out, so that he would have the most time possible to talk to Pan once they were at her door. Trunks landed and put her down.

He was breathing hard. "Well, goodnight, Pan," he said, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good luck with my dad...I get the feeling you're going to need it," Pan said sympathetically.

Trunks half smiled and stroked Pan's cheek. "Thanks, I think. But I'd better get going before he _really _starts beating on me," Trunks said.

Pan nodded. "Ok. Goodnight, then."

"Yep. Goodnight."

On the way back to Gohan, Trunks flew much slower. But he eventually got there, and Gohan still had his arms crossed. Trunks landed, took a deep breath, and walked over to the very angry father, saying, "Look, Gohan, I'm sorry, but-"

He was cut off by Gohan punching him in the gut. "Who the _Hell _do you think you are?!" Gohan exclaimed angerly.

Trunks doubled over in pain, but when he remembered what his father had always said, about 'not letting the enemy know how badly you're hurt', and straightened up again. He recovered his breath and then he spoke. "Gohan, I know you're mad about having us sneak around behind your back, but we know we were stupid in doing so and we're sorry. So can't you just forgive us?"

"That's not just what I'm angry about!" Gohan snapped back.

"O...k...then what else are you mad about?"

"What I'm _mad_ about is that my daughter is going out with a low-down arrogant son of a bitch, who doesn't have half a brain enough to tell me what's going on, and who only has relationships with other girls just so he can use them for sex! _That's _what I'm mad about!" Gohan yelled.

Trunks was too shocked to say anything for a moment, but then felt the anger that he had inherited from his father start to build up inside him. He had the sense enough, however, not to respond to that, so he just growled low in his throat and collected his thoughts.

"Trunks, you have _no right_ to take my daughter out like this! You will _not_ see my daughter at all! I have no trust in you anymore!" Gohan said angerly.

"Gohan, I-" Gohan held up a hand, cutting Trunks off.

"Go home. Go away. I don't want to see you. Stay away from my daughter. She is not going to see the likes of you for a _very _long time," Gohan said.

"Gohan, jeez, we were-" Gohan picked Trunks up by the collar of his shirt again.

"Stay _away_ from my daughter," Gohan hissed, and dropped Trunks on the ground. After glaring at him once more, Gohan flew off back home to have another "chat" with his teenager.

Trunks rubbed his back and looked after him. "This is going to be _way_ harder than we thought...in fact, I don't know if this is gonna work at all..." Trunks said to no one in particular. Maybe tomorrow, when he went over for training, Trunks would have a chance to talk to him. He hoped so.

Trunks awoke earlier than usual the next morning, and took care in grooming himself and eating breakfast, so as to make the best impression possible on Gohan. He flew over to Gohan's house, and took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell.

Gohan opened the door and stared at him. "Go home," he commanded.

"Gohan, I need to tell y-" Gohan slammed the door in his face. Trunks sighed, and knocked on the door again.

"_Go home!_" was Gohan's muffled reply through the door.

"Gohan, I need to talk to you! Open the door!" Trunks said.

"Go home right now! Leave!" Gohan ordered through the door again.

Trunks was fed up. He had gotten zero sleep last night, and he was way to stressed out to care what happened anymore. He barged into the house and yelled as only the son of a Saiyan prince can yell, "When I say to open the door, you _open the fucking door!_ I am sick of having you badmouth me and not know anything about what is really going on! So sit down and listen to me, dammit!"

Gohan tried not to show his surprise at the tone in Trunks's voice. _Vegeta would've been proud, _he thought. Gohan crossed his arms and glared at the boy. "If you have something to say, say it and get out of my house."

Trunks took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to calm his mind. "Ok. Look. Pan and I were going to tell you as soon as we found out we were serious about eachother, we honestly were. But on the day that I was going to tell you at training, you were in a really bad mood, and you also sent me away that day. And so the opportunity never really came up again," Trunks explained.

Now at about this time, Pan heard the voices of her dad and her boyfriend downstairs. Being the ever-resourceful, prepared person she is, she grabbed a tape recorder and an empty tape. She turned it on and sat at the top of the stairs, listening to the whole conversation.

"I don't believe you. Just how many times have _you_ told a girl that you were 'serious' about her, and how many times have you moved on from her?" Gohan inquired.

Trunks set his jaw firmly. "A lot, I know. But Pan is different. She isn't an airhead, god forbid anyone who says that to her, and she can create a coherent sentence. She's different," Trunks said again.

Gohan wouldn't be budged. "Darn right she's different. But _you_ aren't, and that's what my problem is. I _will not_ have my daughter lured into your sick trap. So you will not see her. Period," Gohan said.

With that, Trunks snapped. Totally. He didn't even think as the words came out of his mouth. "Gohan, don't you think it's a little _different_ of me to be going to a girl's house and arguing with her_ really_ powerful dad about letting me date her? Don't you think it's a little _different_ of me to take every moment of my free time to go see her? Don't you think it's a little _different_ of me to have the guts to see this girl behind her dad's back, when he can very easily break me into tiny pieces? Gohan, I don't say this much, but don't you see that I _love_ Pan?!" Trunks cried, having to hold back tears of pure frustration.

Gohan was shocked. He saw it all, now, from Trunks's point of view. Maybe he _was_ being a little harsh on them, but still...Pan hadn't even told him who she was going out with that one night in the first place, when she said that she had been "studying" with her friend Winn. And yet again...Trunks had never, ever said that he loved anybody, not even to his parents. To hear him say it about his own daughter...Gohan didn't know what to think. "Trunks...I-I..." he hesitated, not knowing where to begin.

Trunks was outta there. He ran out the door, hiding his face and flew off. Gohan stood in the doorway, looking after him. "I never knew...but you still...you still went around behind my back..." he said softly.

Pan, who had heard all this and was crying to, covering her mouth to hide her sobs, turned off the tape recorder and ran to her room. She played the tape over and over while lying on her bed, listening closely to the whole thing, especially to the part when Trunks had admitted his love for her. Pan held the recorder close to her. Knowing her father's stern and stubborn way, there was a good chance that might be the last time she ever heard from Trunks.

Pan didn't come down for dinner that night. She was still up crying in her room, still playing the tape. At Videl's urging, Gohan went up the stairs but hesitated once he was outside his daughter's door. His listened carefully, and heard Trunks saying "I _love_ Pan!" over and over. He could also hear Pan's sobs, although they were quieter than what they had been a few hours ago. Gohan opened the door.

Pan looked up suddenly as soon as she saw her father watching her. She quickly turned off her tape recorder and shoved it under her pillow. She looked up at her father with a miserable expression on her face.

Gohan sat down on her bed. "You...really love him, don't you?" he asked finally.

Pan nodded. "Yeah Dad, I do."

"But you know about how's he's used other girls and things, I don't want that to happen to you," Gohan told her.

"I know Dad, but don't you think that we've already gone through that before? It's all cleared up between us now," she explained.

Gohan nodded. "Yeah, but...why didn't you tell me who it was that you were going out with all those times when you were with Winnifred?"

"Because I knew you would absolutely freak and not let me go. And I was too excited to take any chances."

"I guess I can understand that...but I still wish you told me," Gohan said.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry," Pan said.

"Yeah. So...you kept on playing that one part of the tape you obviously recorded of our conversation. As I recall, the part where Trunks was saying that he loved you?" Gohan asked, and raised an eyebrow.

Pan blushed. "Well, yeah...I didn't know when I would have a chance to hear his voice again, so I wanted a recording of him so I would remember what he sounded like," she said, and looked straight at her father as she spoke.

Gohan took a deep breath as though he were about to say something, but then let it out. "Pan, I just...I just want to look out for you," he said finally.

"I know, Daddy, but this is what I want to do right now, and I can take care of myself," Pan, said, and smiled a little.

Gohan smiled back at her. "I know you can. Well, if he really means that much to you...then I guess..." Gohan hesitated. "Then I guess I give you permission to see him again."

Pan jumped up. "Seriously?! Oh, thank you Daddy!" she exclaimed, and hugged him around the neck. She wiped her eyes. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to make a phone call."

Gohan smiled again. "Go right ahead."

Pan picked up the phone and speed-dialed Trunks's number. While she was talking to him Gohan quietly excused himself to tell Videl how it went.

After hearing the news, it took Trunks only about 20 seconds to get from his house to Pan's window. After climbing in, he looked at Pan. There was no need for words, there was just the feeling of relief.

After a few minutes had gone by, and after Videl was certain she knew what had happened, Gohan went back to Pan's room to offer her something to eat. When he got there, however, he could see through the open door that Pan and Trunks were kissing passionately together, still standing. Gohan watched them for a second, then laughed to himself. He shook his head, smiling, and quietly closed the door.

The End

This an really old story of mine and Kelly and Mary's we wrote this years and years ago I forgot all about until I was looking up dbz stuff I came across it so here enjoy


End file.
